C'est notre guerre, notre combat
by Mich' Loinvoyant
Summary: Yaoi. Deathfic: POV 05 et 13 pour ce qui c'est passée dans Dernière journée. 135.


**C'EST NOTRE GUERRE, NOTRE COMBAT**

Disclamer : Les persos et la chanson ne sont pas à moi.

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Couples : 5+13 13+5, signes de 1+2, 2+1, 4+3

Genre : shonen ai, songfic, POV 5 et 13 alternés, deathfic, one-shot, "préquelle" de « Dernière journée », one-shot

Note : Contrairement à « Dernière journée » et « Dix tasses de thé », je n'ai pas cherché à expliquer chacune des strophes par un paragraphe, mais à rendre l'esprit des paroles. Donc ça ne colle pas toujours ensemble.

* * *

_Maria avait deux enfants_

_Deux garçons dont elle était fière_

_Et c'était bien la même chair_

_Et c'était bien le même sang_

Maxwell s'est encore levé à l'aube ce matin. Il n'y a que moi qui le sait, les autres l'ignorent. Ils devraient pourtant s'en douter, c'est plus que visible. Et pourtant, ils continuent à agir de la même façon tous les matins : Winner tente de le réveiller, ce qu'il est déjà, et Yuy lui lance un saut d'eau avant de lui lancer un regard qu'il essaie de rendre froid, alors qu'il est évident qu'il est en train de se noyer dans les beaux yeux de la fausse marmotte, qui est revenu se coucher juste pour y avoir droit. Ils sont ridicules. Mais si touchants.

_Ils grandirent sur cette terre_

_Près de la Méditerranée_

_Ils grandirent dans la lumière_

_Entre le lys et l'oranger  
_

Encore une journée qui commence. Comme bien souvent ces derniers temps, mes pensées dérivent vers les adversaires d'OZ : les Gundams. Et surtout vers l'un des pilotes. Un sourire naît à mes lèvres en me rappelant son regard. Un regard qui dit tout son sens de l'honneur. Zechs a le même. A croire que ce regard m'attire… Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Le fait que Zechs m'ait préféré Noïn ne m'avait pas touché, alors que le fait que le pilote 05- Wufei…- ne croit pas dans les opinions de Romefeller ne cesse de me blesser. Ce n'est pourtant qu'un enfant. Qui un jour ou l'autre me tuera.

_C'est presque au jour de leurs vingt ans_

_Qu'éclata la guerre civile_

_Qu'on vit l'Espagne rouge de sang_

_Crier dans un monde immobile_

Yuy nous explique notre nouvelle mission. Elle ressemble fort à une mission-Heero. Euh, une mission-suicide. Cette base est trop protégée pour nous. Je doute que nous en sortions vivants. Comme d'habitude, Duo et moi poserons séparément les explosifs pendant qu'Heero piratera l'ordinateur après que Trowa ait infiltré les soldats. Winner va encore se ronger les sangs. Son rôle sera d'attaquer la base pendant la pose d'explosifs. Une diversion presque. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai l'impression qu'il y aura un imprévu.

_Les deux garçons de Maria_

_N'étaient pas du même camp_

_N'étaient pas du même combat_

_L'un était rouge, et l'autre blanc._

Je fais une inspection surprise d'une de mes bases aujourd'hui. J'y suis allé sans mon escorte, la sécurité n'a pas été renforcée. De toute façon celle de cette base n'en a pas besoin, vu ce que j'en ai déjà vu. Ils auraient du mal ici. Je me prendrai presque à espérer qu'ils ne s'y attaquent pas. La moitié d'entre eux mourraient. Un simple calcul permet d'en déduire qu'il aurait une chance sur deux de ne pas en réchapper. Et je veux qu'il vive. Alors que je passe la moitié de ma vie à me battre presque à mort contre lui. Attitude idiote…

_Qui des deux tira le premier_

_Le jour où les fusils parlaient_

_Et lequel des deux s'est tué_

_Sur le corps touchant de son frère_

S'il y a une prochaine fois, j'écouterai mes pressentiments. Cette base est vraiment bien protégée. Et je ne crois pas survivre à cette journée, parce qu'il est là, et cette fois, j'ai le niveau pour le battre. Je suis aussi ridicule que mes compagnons. Quelle idée de tomber amoureux en temps de guerre, et d'un homme de dix ans mon aîné qui se trouve être le chef du camp ennemi en plus ! Je me dépêche de finir de poser les explosifs, puis je me débrouille pour le croiser à un moment où il s'est débarrassé de ses gardes. A croire qu'il savait que j'étais là. D'un même mouvement, nous dégainons nos épées.

_On ne sait pas, tout ce qu'on sait_

_C'est qu'on les retrouva ensemble_

_Le blanc et le rouge mêlés_

_A même les pierres et la cendre_

Cette journée est la dernière de la guerre, car elle s'arrêtera avec ma vie. Or il a fait tant de progrès que ce combat est à mort, c'est sûr. L'un de nous deux n'y survivra pas et si c'est lui, ma mort en découlera. J'aurais du prévenir les soldats quand je l'ai aperçu, mais de toute façon ils verront bien lorsqu'un des gundams attaquera. J'avais mieux à faire, et je me suis éclipsé. Sa mort sera ma mort. Je l'aime, et cela n'a rien de ridicule. C'est ce que je comprends lorsque sa lame traverse ma poitrine. Je tombe. Je vois les larmes briller dans ses yeux. La tristesse te va mal, jeune dragon. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu sans…

_Si vous lui parlez de la guerre_

_Si vous lui dîtes « Liberté »_

_Elle vous montrera le pierre_

_Où ses enfants sont enterrés._

Je l'ai tué… Je m'agenouille près de lui en pleurant, comme je n'ai plus pleuré depuis la mort de Meiran. Il me regarde avec ses dernières forces, et tend la main pour essuyer mes larmes. Mais elle retombe avant d'avoir atteint son but. Il n'y a plus de vie dans ses yeux. Alors je fais la seule chose qui ait encore un sens. Prenant son épée, je me la plonge dans le cœur. Je n'ai plus ni l'envie ni le droit de vivre avec son sang sur les mains.

_Maria avait deux enfants_

_Deux garçons dont elle était fière_

_Et c'était bien la même chair_

_Et c'était bien le même sang_

**FIN**


End file.
